Broken Heart
by The Coy Vulpine
Summary: Fox meets Krystal and thinks the world of her. But will his broken heart allow him to love her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story so all comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Great Fox, 9:30 PM

"And that's to say thank you" said the blue furred vixen as she came through the door. The vulpine went red in the face and didn't know what to say

"You're not shy, are you fox?" Slippy said in a suggestive tone

"My indicator indicate that Fox's temperature is rising, Fox are you ok" asked ROB64.

"I'll be just fine" said Fox while looking over the young blue furred vixen while blushing.

Great Fox 10:40 PM

"Thank you for being so nice to me and showing me your ship, but I must be going if I am going to setup a place to live down on the planet." Krystal said a little disappointed to be leaving this handsome vulpine behind, but if she was going to live on Sauria she had to start setting up camp. Fox just stayed there saying nothing, he didn't know why. He was attracted to Krystal, that much he knew, but he didn't know what to say to make her stay.

"Why don't you stay with us!" he said a little too quickly, but he mentally patted himself on the back for his quick thinking. Krystal giggled inside form quick response.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" she secretly hoped that it wasn't a problem. After all she thought this vulpine was interesting, not to mention that she heard his thought. But he didn't know that.

"Yes I am sure, we will take you to Corneria, and if you want you can stay with us after we get there" Fox really hoped that she would stay, but he knew Falco would tease him for this, but it was worth it if he could spend time with this beautiful vixen.

"Thank you so much" Krystal hugged him "you don't know how it feels to be all alone and then suddenly have somewhere to call home, it's just so overwhelming." Fox was red in the face, but he enjoyed the feeling of her against his body. It's a feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time, not since Fara.

Krystal sensed the change in Fox's feelings, one second he is flustered and happy, the next second he is depressed and sad.

"What's wrong Fox" Krystal asked innocently while pulling away from the hug. Fox just looked at the ground remembering the feeling of having someone to love. Krystal stood there feeling the sadness the loneliness, the feeling of loss. And she couldn't help but feel empathy, because she too had nobody, she was the last of her race because of the destruction that took her planet. But of course nobody else knew that.

"it's nothing, let me just show you to your new room" Fox said while walking away.

"ok" Krystal said a little disappointed about not being able to know more about this handsome Vulpine.

The Next day 6:00 AM

The buzzing sound of the alarm clock woke up the tired vulpine, it was the day after he saved Sauria and he was still sore and tired. But he was still the captain, and the captain never gets any breaks. So he started his daily routine by showering. He got new clothes out of the closet, he was still wearing the clothes he had on Sauria, he was too exhausted to change in to new clothes. He opened his door and stepped out into the hall and started walking down to the only bathroom, the outdated dreadnought class ship only had one bathroom. Fox was just about to open the door when the door opened its self and standing behind it was Krystal with only a towel on.


	2. Chapter 2

So im back, and i am sorry for the long upload and the short chapter. im just not really motivated to write long chapters. oh and the _italic _words are the character thinking to themselves anyway here is the second chapters. all reviews are welcome, good and bad.

* * *

Chapter 2

Krystal POV

Krystal was laying on the bed in the guest room on the Great Fox.

_What am I going to do with the rest of my life? I wanted to find out what happened to my planet, and I thought that it was going to take up the rest of my life, but just after setting out to try and find out what happened I got trapped. Then saved, then it was revealed that Andross used my planet for resources. And that caused it to implode and it destroyed everything, my friends, my family, my whole race. In just one week I was trapped, saved, and what I wanted to devote my life to, only took seven days. And this is all because he saved me. This is all because of Fox._

She didn't know why, but just thinking of the vulpine made her happy, _I couldn't be falling for him so fast, could I?_ _I have only known him a day, but it feels like I have known him my whole life._ _I wonder if he feels the same way? _

She sighed _I shouldn't be thinking like this, I should just go to sleep. God knows I need it._

She closed her eyes and with a warm feeling in her heart fell asleep.

Guest Room on the Great Fox 5:00 AM

Krystal slowly opened her eyes, still feeling groggy and a little tired. She slid her feet from the bed and stretched. She looked over the to the clock, the green numbers showing 5:00 AM.

_Wow I never woke up this early before, guess that's why I fell so tired. I think I will just go take a shower to wake me up, a nice...hot shower._

She smiled at the thought, so she got her self a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that Fox given her before he went to sleep. She brought the shirt up to her muzzle and took in his sent.

_It still smells like him. _She stopped at the realization of what she was doing.

_What is wrong with me? I can't be doing this, I can't be falling for him so fast. But he is just so….so perfect._

She felt angry with herself, she hated these feelings that she was having for the vulpine, but she also loved them.

_Ugh I just need to take a shower, then I can think straight. _

She softly padded to the bathroom and made sure nobody else was in there before going in. she slipped out of her native clothing, which only consisted of a seashell bra and a cloth around her waist, and turned on the shower. After the it had heated up enough she stepped in, within 30 minutes, she felt like a new vixen.

She stepped out of the shower and sighed as she saw that she forgot to bring her, or rather Fox's clothes, into the bathroom with her. And she only had a towel and her dirty native clothes.

_I just hope that nobody is awake right now. _

She went to the door and tapped the button to unlock it. The door silently swished open but Krystal wasn't looking forward but rather trying to fix the towel that was practically falling of her chest. She was walking forward and trying fixing it until she collided into something. For a split second she thought it was a wall, but then she saw red fur. And she instantly knew what, or rather who it was. And her face turned a deep blue blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, it's just I didn't have the motivation to write this story. Well as usual all comments are appreciated. Oh and thanks to for helping me with this, you should really go read his stories he is ten times better than me. Anyway here goes nothing. Oh and i don't own Star fox or any of its characters, they are all a trademark of Nintendo

I am starting from where Krystal bumped into Fox

* * *

"Hey watch it Falco! Oh Krystal it's you! I thought it was Falco, sorry I yelled" Said Fox with a slight blush seeing Krystal with only a towel on.

There was an awkward pause where he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _Stop looking at her like that she probably thinks you're a pervert… but she is just so beautiful_.

"HEY FOX" both of the foxes jumped in surprise, they turned to see Slippy running down the hall, and almost tripping.

"Fox" panted Slippy "Katt's here!"

"Wow really? Well that's great" Said Fox, _well that's one more mouth to feed but she might come in handy in a fight._

Meanwhile Krystal was just standing there wondering who this "Katt" was. _Another girl on the ship? And why does Fox seem so happy about it, maybe he and Katt had a relationship?_ She caught herself before she thought about it anymore._ Why should I care, it's not like he's mine. _she thought while looking over the shirtless vulpine. _Oh but I wish he was._

"Don't tell Falco, ok? I want this to be a surprise for him." Said Fox with a grin

"man we should have her go into Falco's room and wake him up" Slippy said, barely containing his laughter.

"Katt would probably do that anyway." Fox told him.

Krystal was still quietly thinking to herself. _So Falco and Katt have a relationship? Hmm wonder what's that like, I bet it's just a bunch of yelling._

"Oh Krystal you are going to love Katt, she may act tough but she does have a soft side. Though we don't see it very often, but you might since you are both women. You know gossip, do each other's hair, talk about all the guys you want to go out with." Fox said grinning at her

Krystal couldn't help but look away and blush.

"Well I am going to take a shower. And neither of you tell Falco." Warned Fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is another chapter. thanks to all who read and comment. As usaual i do not own Star Fox or any of its characters, they are a registered trademark of Nintendo. Enjoy

* * *

"Wow 800,000 Credits is quiet the payment General" Fox said to himself. _We will be able to live 5 years on that, but with 2 more members to feed and take care of it might last us 2 years. _Fox jumped a little when someone knocked at his door.

"who is it" asked Fox

"It's Krystal, Peppy asked me to get you for breakfast" answered Krystal. Fox walked over to the door and opened the door to reveal a stunning figure and her perfect face that was lit up with a beautiful smile.

"Fox you ok?" asked Krystal as she waved a hand in front of Foxes face.

"Huh, oh sorry I ….. kind of have a lot on my mind right now" Fox said. _Like you, _thought Fox while scratching the back of his neck and blushing. _I got to stop thinking of her like that, it's not like she feels the same way you do._ He looked to see Krystal smiling at him.

"What?" Asked Fox with a confused face.

"Nothing, just come eat breakfast" Said Krystal as she turned and walked away swaying her hips seductively. Fox watched her walk around the corner with greedy eyes. _Wow she really knows mess with a guy, maybe she does feel something for me. Or she just walks like that all the time and I just haven't noticed. Uhh not even 2 days and I am already getting attached. I really need to back off, I don't want another vixen to destroy me like Fara did…. If Falco and Peppy weren't there that day I might be dead._ Fox shook his head as the old feeling of loneliness and depression came back._ I just need to clear my mind, a workout should do the trick. _Fox headed to the workout room, abandoning breakfast to clear his head.

"Hey Krystal where is Fox?" asked Peppy, when he saw her come in the room without the vulpine.

"He was right behind me" Answered Krystal.

"I saw him in the workout room earlier, he seemed to have something on his mind" Said Falco as he came into the room.

"Why do you say that Falco?" asked Krystal

"Because Fox never works out that hard, especially after a mission. You should see him it's like he's a machine, I'm worried he will hurt himself." Said Falco

"That bad huh?" Said Peppy

"What do you mean?" asked Krystal with a confused look on her face.

"Whenever Fox has something on his mind he works out." Said Peppy

"Once he ripped a muscle clean off the bone, because he put too much weight on the bar when he was bench pressing. luckily we were close to Corneria. We had to rush him to the emergency room because the Great Fox doesn't have the medical supplies to treat something that bad" said Falco

"That sound like it hurt" said Krystal with bewilderment.

"Yeah he screamed the whole 6 hours it took to get to Corneria. Fox has gotten shot before and didn't even yelp. I can't imagine how much pain he was in. It makes me shudder just thinking of how it would feel" said Peppy

"Wow, do you have any idea what made him do that" Asked Krystal, curious as to what could make Fox go that far.

"Yes we do, but we can't tell you. It's something you will have to ask Fox" answered Falco with a stern look on his face

"NO do not ask him about it. It brings back a lot of bad memories for him that's all I can say" said Peppy.

_What would make Fox do that to himself? Does it have to do with what I felt when I first met him?_ She closed her eyes trying to remember that feeling she got form Fox when she hugged and thanked him for letting her stay on his ship. She started to remember the feeling of loneliness and the depression. _But why did he feel like that? Was it because of me? Maybe I should go ask him? But that might just bring back bad memories. _ Krystal continued to fight herself on what to do.

"Hey Krystal you ok?" Said Falco when he noticed her staring out into nowhere

"huh, oh yah. I just don't know what to do, should I ask him what's bothering him or should I just leave him alone?" Asked Krystal

"I honestly don't know, I have known Fox since elementary school, and I have watched him grow into what he is today. But I still don't know him well enough to know what he is thinking. There was only one person who could tell what he was thinking. And well they did not really end on good terms. Besides Peppy, she was the only one to understand Fox" Falco said grimly.

"Who is "She" Falco" asked Krystal determined to find out who hurt Fox enough to make him hurt himself.

"Look I already said too much. Peppy would kill me if they found out I told you more than what he already told you" Falco said.

"Then it looks like I will have to ask Fox myself" Krystal said sternly

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You will only make it worse by making him talk about it. The reason he does this is so he can forget not so someone will make him remember, it's not worth it. Especially what happened last time he got like this." Said Falco with a sad look on his face.

"Wait, something else happened?" Asked Krystal.

"look, just don't ask Fox about it. You will just make things worse than they are. Don't worry about it, Fox will just work this out himself . That's just the way he deals with these things. Just please don't ask him about it, it will blow over soon" said Falco.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is short, i just wanted to get it out there. Anyway i have to give a lot of credit to , because he helped me with all the chapters i have written. so if you have time go read his story's. They are 10 times better than mine. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy

* * *

"16…17…18…19….20" counted Fox as he pushed the 180 pound bar up and down,he looked at his watch and saw it was already 1:30. _Wow it hasn't felt like 3 hours, maybe I should take a break. I don't want something happening to me like last time._ As Fox turned to leave to his room he saw Krystal standing in the doorway.

"Hi Krystal" Fox said with a sad tone as he walked by her

"Fox?" Krystal asked, with the worry evident in her tone.

"Did you need something?" He answered, glancing back at her with a depressed look.

She just looked at the vulpine, trying to read his mind but only being able to tell that he felt utterly useless and depressed. _I don't want to ask him about his past but I want to help. _Then she remembered what Falco told her earlier "_You will only make it worse by making him talk about it". _

"Never mind" she replied softly

Fox just left without another word. Krystal just stood there crying slightly. _How can I help him if I don't know what is wrong? But I don't want him to think about the past , it just might make it worse than it already is._ She started crying harder because she couldn't help her hero, the vulpine who she loved.

"Krystal? What's wrong?" said a voice. She glanced up to see Peppy standing in the doorway. She tried to talk but she couldn't, she just looked at the floor and silently cry until she felt Peppy wrap his arms around her.

"Listen I know what you are going through, the first time Fox was like this I was devastated to see him like that. I felt useless because i couldn't seem to make him feel better. The only difference between then and now is that I couldn't do anything, but you can" Peppy said quietly into her ear. She looked up into the hare's eyes with a confused look.

"If you haven't noticed Fox has feelings for you" he said with a caring voice "And that's why he is like this. You remind him of a relationship he once had." Said Peppy, holding Krystal at arm's length

"Then maybe I should just leave" the vixen replied sadly.

"oh don't do that. If you do it might drive him off the edge. You are the only one who can fix his broken heart" said the hare reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wiping away her tears

"You know what I mean." he said with a smile. Causing Krystal to blush at what he was implying.

"You really think he has feelings for me" She asked hopefully.

"I can honestly say that he feels something for you" Said the hare reassuringly "but I don't know if he will act on those feelings because last time he did, it didn't end so well."

"will you tell me what happened" Asked the vixen, wanting to know more about what caused the vulpine's heart to shatter.

"I would you rather to talk to Fox about it. I know Falco said not to, but maybe if you talk about it with him he'll get past it, it might bring back bad memories but you can help him get past them. I'd do it myself but I think it would be better if you did it, because you are… well… you!" finished Peppy with a smirk.

Krystal couldn't help but giggle a little bit."Ok ill somehow bring it up with him." she replied feeling much better "Thank you Peppy, now I see why Fox looks up to you" she said with a smile

"Oh you are too kind. Just make certain that you be gentle with Fox this is a very sore topic with him." he warned her

"Okay I will" she replied, and hugged him

Afterward she returned to her room to think about how she could talk to Fox about his past. _Maybe I should just ask him strait out, No no that's no good he might just breakdown. Sigh since when did guys become so complicated?_


	6. Chapter 6

So here after a long wait the next chapter is out. Sorry for the long wait, i just have a lot of things going on in my life right now. And right now i have a poll on my profile on how long i should make my chapters. Just remember the longer the chapter the longer the wait. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. I do not own SatrFox or any of its characters they are all a trademark of Nintendo.

* * *

Fox was sitting on the couch in the lounge watching TV, when he heard the door behind him hiss open. He turned his head to the door to see Krystal walk through the door. He turned his attention back to the TV without saying a word to her. He heard her footsteps coming from behind before she stepped in front of him blocking the TV.

"Uhh, Krystal what are you doing?" asked the vulpine curiously

She just looked at him, almost if she was trying to look into his soul. He couldn't help stare back into those beautiful blue eyes, he felt like he could swim in them. He didn't even notice that she was stepping closer to the couch. She put her hands on each side of the Vulpine and started to lean in. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he started to breathe heaver. Their lips were only centimeters away from each other when the alarm went off. Fox quickly sat up expecting to be under attack, but only to find himself in his room and the red flashing numbers on the alarm clock. He smashed the snooze button with his paw and laid back onto the bed.

"I can't be feeling this strongly for her." He thought out loud.

The vulpine swung his legs to the floor and stood up to go take a shower. He found some clean clothes and walked through the hallway to the bathroom. He couldn't help but think what had happened the day before. He smiled remembering the blush that Krystal had, and what she looked like with only a towel on.

_I have to stop doing this to myself. I can't have another vixen ruin me like Fara did._

Fox was walking past Krystal's door when he stopped in front of it. He stood there just staring at the door fighting with himself about his feelings for the vixen that was on the other side of the door. As he started walking toward the bathroom again, he heard her door swish open.

"Good morning Fox" said Krystal with a happy tone. He turned around at her sweet voice.

"Morning Krystal" Answered the vulpine with a slightly happy tone. The vixen started to walk with the vulpine down the hall.

"Why are you up so early?" asked the Vulpine while trying not to look at her.

"I'm always up this early, it gives me a good start on the day" She answered with a smile. She noticed that the vulpine was not looking at her. she moved closer to him, but couldn't decide if now was the right time to ask him.

Krystal finally summoned the courage to ask him. ignoring her conscious that was telling her to wait for a more appropriate time and place.

"Fox what's wrong?" in a quiet voice. looking at his face to see his reaction, but there was noting. the vulpine just kept on walking without saying a word.

"Fox please talk to me, i want to help you." the vixen said kept walking without saying anything,_ should i trust her? NO the last time i trusted someone this quickly i almost ended up doing . And i cannot have that happening _ Only when he heard her gently sniffling did he turned to face her.

they both stopped walking and faced each other. The vulpine stared deep into the vixens eyes.

"Fox whatever it is i want to help, but i cant help you if you don't let me."

"Look Krystal, you cant help me." he looked down at the ground " and the last person who tried... well lets just say that they did help me"said Fox while looking back into the eyes of the vixen. "but it almost killed me. And i mean that literally"

Krystal just stood there amazed at what Fox had said. _Was someone trying to kill him? But people try to kill him every time he climbs into his Arwing__. _Her attentions was brought back into reality by the vulpine's voice.

"Krystal this is just something that i need to do by my self" he turned and started walking away

she couldn't help but just watch him walk away. One half of her heart was telling her to leave him alone and let him do this himself. But the other half was telling her that she could make the healing so much easier.

Krystal turned to go to the kitchen, only to see Peppy.

"Peppy! uh how long have you been standing there?" She asked in surprise.

"Long enough. Krystal let me ask you something important, and you have to answer honestly" Said the hare seriously

"Yes i will answer honestly" she answered while wondering why the hare was so serious.

"Why do you want to help Fox?" he looked her in the eyes

Krystal's eyes widened with surprise "What do you mean?"

"i want to know why you are so determined to help him, even when he tells you he dose not want it" answered the hare

Krystal started to question herself. _Why do i care so much? Is it because he saved my life and i feel like i have to pay him back? No that's not it, maybe its because i love him? No i cant have fallen in love with him so fast. Its only been 2 days since i have met him. But every time i think of him it gives me a warm feeling in my heart. And he is so brave and caring and not to mention he does have a fantastic body._

_"_Krystal are you okay?" Asked Peppy after he noticed that Krystal was staring at the floor.

"Yes i'm fine" she answered

"So what is the answer?"Asked the hare trying to get a straight answer form the vixen

Krystal blushed at the question "Because Fox saved my life and i feel like i need to repay him anyway i can" she answered hoping that that was enough to satisfy the hare.

Peppy saw the blush that Krystal had, and he instantly knew why she wanted to help the vulpine so badly.

"Krystal i have to show you something." said the hare motioning with his hand to follow him.

she followed the hare down the hallway. _I wonder what he wants to show me. Maybe i should look into her mind?. _She closed her eyes and concentrated on the thought's of the hare. She heard him thinking to himself. _Fox may be angry at me if i show Krystal this but i just want him to get better and i just cant help think that Krystal wont hurt him like Fara did._ Krystal stopped reading Peppy s mind and opened her eyes to see that they were heading for Peppy's room. The door swished open when they walked in front of it.

"lady's first" said the hare motioning with his hand for her to enter.

Krystal looked around the room and was surprised at the amount of pictures that were hanging on the walls. She moved closer to look at the pictures, she saw the whole Fox, Peppy, Falco and Slippy standing together in front of the Great Fox. _They look so_ _young. _Then she noticed an extra member standing next to Fox. _He looks just like Fox. But he looks about the same age as Peppy._ She noticed Peppy walking up behind her.

"Peppy who is that fox next to Fox in the picture?" she asked

Peppy's face sanded and he looked at the picture.

"That is James, He was Fox's father" Answered the hare in a gave tone

"What do you mean "was his father" do you mean he's..."

"Yes he died saving my life as well as others. He was the greatest person i knew"

"I'm sorry, i didn't know"

"Don't be sorry. He sacrificed his life so hundreds more could live"

"What did he do?"

"He was doing a routine scouting mission outside of the Lylat system when he found Andross's base. Andross was preparing a missile to fire at Cornira He called for backup but by the time we got there it was too late. I saw the moment he flew his ship straight into Andross. I watched my best friend fly to his death" Peppy's eyes started to water "we thought that the explosion killed Andross but he somehow survived. And now that we know Andross is dead. It just fills my heart with joy. And not to mention it was Fox who avenged his Fathers death" The hare was smiling and had a joyful look on his face

"Wow i had no idea Fox has had such a hard life" said Krystal with a amazed look on her face.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it" Said the hare

"What do you mean?" Asked Krystal curiously

"Well Fox has had a very hard life, it did't start with his father death. It actually started with his mothers death" Peppy's voice was grim " she died in a car crash when he was 9. It changed Fox, he wasn't as energetic as he use to be and he was much more quiet. Fox's father made him go to the academy and when James died Fox dropped out of the academy and took over StarFox. And he put together the team we have today"

Krystal was left speechless. _I never knew that Fox has lost so much, and it so closely resembles what happened to me. It's like we are the same person._

_"_Krystal are you okay" Asked the hare

"Oh yeah i'm fine, didn't you want to show me something?" Questioned the vixen

"Oh yes, just give me a moment to get it" said the hare as he walked over to a cabinet and opened one of the drawer's. He pulled out a picture frame and held it close to his body.

"This picture will explain everything, but i want to hear your real reason why you want to help Fox" Said the hare with a serious look on his face.

Krystal looked down at the floor and blushed. _Why do i want to help him? Is it just because he saved my life? But that doesn't explain the feelings i have when he is around. could this be love?_ She looked back up at the hare. "I don't know, i want to say that i want to repay him for saving my life. But i know its something more." Answered the vixen.

Peppy just looked ate her and smiled at her and handed her the picture. Krystal took the photo and looked at it. she saw Fox standing next to a red vixen, they were holding hands. And they had smiles on their faces. _They seem so happy, i wonder what could have happened. _ she finally figured out what happened. _Oh poor Fox, now i understand why you have been acting like this._


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO, I am sorry that i haven't updated in a long time. Life has been beating me up lately, lets just say i have been to the hospital and i still have to go back. anyway enough of my problems here is the next chapter. I do not own any of the Starfox Characters, they are a trademark of Nintendo.

* * *

Great Fox Bathroom

Fox was in the shower thinking about what Krystal said. _I can't just trust her so willingly. I really like her but I honestly doubt she has any feelings for me. _Fox was frustrated with himself, he wanted to trust Krystal because he had feelings for her. But he felt like he couldn't trust any women after what happened with Fara. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He then put on his clean clothes that he brought in with him. Fox stepped out into the hall and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He then noticed Krystal and Peppy walking towards him.

"Morning Peppy, hey Krystal" said Fox in a neutral tone

"Good morning Fox!" Krystal said in an enthusiastic tone. Peppy looked at Krystal and whispered in her ear "don't forget what I told you." Peppy said gently into her ear.

* * *

Earlier in Peppy's room

"So now you know why Fox is so distant with you and why he is acting the way he is." Said Peppy

"i guess, but i just feel like i could help, and i want to help him so badly" Krystal said

"but what if he doesn't want your help?" Asked Peppy

"i...i don't know" the vixen said looking down at her hands

"i understand how you feel, all i want to do is help Fox. But there is some things he needs to do himself." Said the hare

"i understand that, but i just can't shake the feeling like i can make it so much easier for him" Said the vixen looking back at Peppy with a look of determination on her face

"Well you seem to be hard set on helping Fox, and well i'm not going to stop you. But if you are going to try let me give you some advice" Said Peppy. At this Krystal's ears perked up, Peppy saw this and chuckled to himself.

"Fox is a very smart, but he is a little slow when it comes to relationships" Said the hare. "so you have to make your feelings obvious" he said. Krystal Blushed at what peppy was suggesting.

* * *

In the present

"Morning Fox" Krystal said cheerfully

"Hmm" Responded Fox as he walked into the kitchen

"Don't lose hope" whispered Peppy into Krystal's ear as they fallowed Fox into the kitchen

Slippy and Falco were eating some eggs and bacon that rob had cooked

"Good morning Slippy, Falco" Said Fox in a monotone voice

"My voice indicators detect depression, commander Fox are you ok?" asked ROB in his robotic tone. Everybody looked at Fox and could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Yes Rob i'm fine, and could you make me 2 eggs and bacon" answered Fox

"Yes sir" said Rob

"Can you put some down for me and Krystal Rob?" Asked Peppy

"Yes sir" answered Rob

Fox went over to the couch and Krystal followed him and sat next to him. Fox turned on the TV trying not to look at the vixen. His dream was still fresh in his mind. He started blushing at the thought. He turned his head to look at the vixen.

_"Fox please talk to me, i want to help you" _That conversation poped into Foxes mind. _Why does she want to help me? Is she worried about me? she could do so much better than me. Even if she is interested in me, what if she finds someone better than me? I don't think i can take another heartbreak._

Krystal turned to see Fox looking straight at her. _Those eyes, i love his eyes. They are so strong yet soft at the same time._

Fox stood up and quickly left the kitchen leaving Krystal on the couch wondering why he left. She looked over to Peppy who saw the whole thing. Peppy motioned for her to follow Fox. And that is what she did.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING. Please revue and have a nice day.


End file.
